


Late night walk

by dragons308



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, late night walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons308/pseuds/dragons308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep and decides to go for a walk. A little unexpected drarry happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night walk

* * *

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. After several hours of lying in his bed, awake, he decided to go for a walk. He quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on a sweater. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and marauder's map, not wanting to make the same mistake of bumping into Snape like he did in his 3rd year. He swiftly made his way across the dorm and slowly opened the door. Once he was out of the dorm, he walked through and out the common room.

“Hey! It's 1:30 in the morning! Do you have no respect of my beauty sleep!” The fat lady snapped, disturbing the near by paintings. “Sorry, I couldn't sleep.” Harry replied and quickly hurried down the corridor.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry's stomach grumbled. I'll go get something off Dobby at the kitchens, Harry thought.

He made his way to the 7th floor and walked up to the painting with the pear and tickled it. The kitchen door appeared and Harry pulled off his cloak and went inside. He was about to call for Dobby when he saw a certain arrogant blonde sitting at the table eating an apple.

“Malfoy?” Harry said in disbelief.

“Potter,” Malfoy spat, “Can you stop gaping at me and leave me alone. I already have to put up with your annoying self during the day, must you ruin my night as well?”

“Well it looks like I'm going to continue to ruin your night then because I want to eat.” Harry retorted.

“Master Harry Potter, sir.” Dobby said with a bow. “What can I get you?”

“Wait. You know Dobby? And did he just call you Master?”

“Harry Potter freed me. Harry Potter gave me a sock, sir.” Dobby replied.

“It was you! You lost us our servant!” Malfoy said in shock.

“I saw how badly your father treated him.” Harry snapped at Malfoy.

“How dare you talk about my father like that!” Malfoy shouted, just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

“What are you two doing out of bed?” Professor McGonagall questioned angrily. “10 points from Slytherin and as much as this hurts me Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now off to bed both of you. If I catch you out of bed again, there will be much than points being taken.”

“Sorry Professor, won't happen again.” Harry said.

He walked out the kitchen, Malfoy right behind him. He walked a couple feet down the corridor, thinking that Malfoy walked the other way, and pulled out his cloak and map. He was about to put the cloak on when Malfoy asked, “What's that?”

Harry quickly shoved the map back in his pocket, hid the cloak behind his back and said a very disbelieving “Nothing.”

“Really? If it was nothing you wouldn't hide it from me and you'd happily tell me.” Malfoy retorted.

“Yeah, well I don't like you sticking your nose in my business, because I don't like you!” Harry said and he knew as he said it, it was the worst comeback in the history of comebacks. He mentally face palmed himself.

Malfoy took a step closer to him and snatched the cloak from behind Harry's back. He slipped it on before Harry had the chance to stop him.

“An invisibility cloak! They're very rare, and you definitely wouldn't have got it off a stupid muggle. Who gave it to you? Your buddy Dumbledore?” Malfoy sneered.

'Gosh, he's good looking!' Harry thought. 'Wait, did I actually just think that!'

“It happened to belong to my father.” Harry said feeling angry and somewhat, aroused. 'Why am I turned on by him! I am not gay! And definitely not for him! What's wrong with me!?' Harry mentally scolded himself.

“Wha-”Malfoy started.

“Shh! Filch is coming!” Harry whispered loudly.

He grabbed Malfoy's wrist and ran down the corridor when a door appeared. 'Of course! This is the 7th floor!' He pulled Malfoy inside and shut the door.

“What the hell was that all about Potter?!” Malfoy half shouted.

“Filch was coming. You probably couldn't hear him because you were distracted being jealous of me.” Harry said smugly.

“Ha-ha, funny joke Potter. Where are we anyway? I've never seen this place before.” Malfoy asked rudely.

“We're in the Room of Requirements. What ever you need, or whenever you need a place, in this case, to hide, this room will become your hiding spot. And right now it's a hiding spot so we're in a-” Harry looked around. It was only a very small confined space filled with shelves that had cleaning supplies and brooms. “-broom closet.” Harry answered.  
“Why have I never heard about it? Father would have told me. I'm going to have to send him a long letter.” Malfoy said with an annoyed look on his face.

Harry pulled out his map and wand. He tapped the map with his wand and said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He opened the map and checked the 7th floor corridor. He wanted to check if it was clear so he and Malfoy could get out of there.

Harry knew he had feelings for Malfoy, he didn't want to admit it, or it to be true, to say the least. Malfoy was a git and a prat, he was so mean to him and his friends. He tried to pretend that these feelings didn't exist, but the bulge in his pants wasn't helping. He had to get out of there before Malfoy noticed anything.

“Is that a map of Hogwarts?!” Malfoy gasped. “You have an invisibility cloak, a map of the school and you knew about this room. You're only a half-blood! I'm a pure blood. I should have that cloak and map.”

“Shut up Malfoy, your jealousy is showing again.” Harry said with a grin on his face.

“I am not jealous!” Malfoy snapped.

“Oh really?” Harry teased.

Harry looked back at the map and checked it. Once he saw it was clear, he reached for the door knob, but tripped over a bucket and fell onto Malfoy. Malfoy pushed Harry off him and said rudely, “Watch where you're going Potter.” Then he unexpectedly burst into a fit of laughter.

“What's so funny, Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Now, you're jealousy is showing, Potter.” said Malfoy through fits of laughter.

“What are you-” Harry started to ask confused and then realised the emphasis Malfoy put on the word 'jealousy' and remembered the bulge in his pants. Horrified, Harry blushed redder than a tomato making Malfoy laugh even harder. This only worsened Harry's case as he thought Malfoy's laugh was sexy.

“Would you like some help with that problem?” Malfoy asked and battered his eyelashes. Harry was too shocked to say anything, his mouth hanging open.

Malfoy took this as an opportunity and walked over to Harry. He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and the other one around his neck, his hand tangled in Harry's unruly hair. He put his lips on Harry's and seeing as Harry still had his mouth wide open, Malfoy slipped his tongue in there. Harry was shocked. Malfoy was kissing him! He did the only thing that would make sense in a situation like that. Kiss back.

Harry wasn't sure what to do with his arms so he wrapped them around Malfoy's waist and deepened the kiss. Malfoy moved his leg in between Harry's and ground both their erections together, receiving a moan from the raven haired boy. Malfoy smiled and broke the kiss, trailing kisses along Harry's jawline and down his neck and started sucking on the nape of his neck. That's gonna be hard to explain to Ron and Hermione, Harry thought while he moaned "Draco".

After some time in the broom closet, the two parted ways. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower, making sure not to bump into any angry McGonagalls on the way. He said the password to the fat lady and made his way up to the dorm room. He quietly got back into his bed and thought if that was going to become a secretive routine of his and Malfoy's or was it going to be a one off thing? He decided not to think about that now and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
